Addicted to Love
by DMcInk
Summary: After moving to Jackson to start fresh, Alcide and Pam are convinced they can make it as an unconventional couple. But it isn't long before hell breaks loose in Bon Temps forcing the pair to return to the madness only to discover that a supernatural civil war has exploded between the werewolves and vampires. Love may not be strong enough after all. SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN ROMANCE.
1. Prologue

**AN**: This is a sequel to the Alcide and Pam fic (Forbidden Romance) and if you haven't read it yet but want to then just have a look on my profile and it'll be there :) Anyways for those who requested that a sequel should be made well here it is and I hope that you will enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed the first Palcide story I wrote. Thanks - DMcInk

* * *

**Summary: **

_After moving to Jackson to start over, Alcide and Pam are convinced they can make it as an unconventional couple. But it isn't long before hell breaks loose in Bon Temps forcing the pair to return to the madness only to discover that a supernatural civil war has exploded between the werewolves and vampires. Love may not be strong enough after all. SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN ROMANCE._

* * *

Prologue: 

"I bought this house about three years ago but haven't actually lived in it" the deep accented voice that belonged to Alcide Herveaux sighed heavily, his large hands shoved into the front pockets of his worn jeans as his dark fiery eyes fixed on the front door of the large old fashioned house.

"Why did you waste money on a property you were never planning to live in?" I chimed a curious frown upon my face as I scanned over the stylish black and white colour that the house held.

"I never said I wasn't planning on living in it, I was just waiting for the chance to share the property with someone I cared about" a small smirk found his lips revealing the dimples in his cheeks, his face turning to look down at me with adoration.

I bit back a grin as I looked up at the Jackson born werewolf who wasn't really the kind of guy who liked to show his sensitive side so I appreciated the kind words and resorted to squeezing his forearm gently to acknowledge the importance that the house meant to him.

"It seems that you do have a romantic streak to you, Mr. Herveaux" I smiled gently "The house is beautiful."

He continued to look at me for a few more moments, his hands pulling free from his pockets as he reached forward and took my wrist in his soft grasp. The hardened skin on his palm brushing against the softness of my own, a perfect contrast as was his warmth against my coldness.

"Let me take you on a tour, Madame" he smiled in a horribly attempted French accent that made me chuckle but going along with it I nodded in a very proper manner.

Leaning forward he placed a kiss on my cheek, his fresh stubble brushing against my skin as I took in his addictive scent

"You have no idea how happy I am that you decided to come home with me" he whispered before standing straight once again pulling me against him as his arm wrapped around my waist holding me securely.

Leading me to the house with large strides I giggled as I attempted to keep up with him, and as I took a moment to think to myself I realised that I hadn't been this content in a long time. I hoped that it would stay this way.


	2. New Beginnings

_AN: Ok guys here's the next chapter and thank you for the reviews for the prologue! But as always I have to give a **warning, this chapter contains serious smut (sex) and if you're offended by that then please don't read. Rated M for a reason.** Anyways enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review! - DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter One_

_New Beginnings _

* * *

I felt the warmth of his presence behind me as I stood in the entrance of the house, the smell of nature hit me first but it wasn't the stink of animals. It was a fresh breath of pine needles and honey, a comforting scent that made me instantly relax as my eyes took the chance to look over the surroundings that I would be getting used to from now on.

This was my new home, Fangtasia was in my past and Alcide was my future. Feeling my lips twitch into a smile I admired the shiny laminate floors that were a golden brown colour that matched perfectly with the cream painted walls throughout the home. By the looks of things there was no furniture which only excited me at the prospect of decorating, I could get used to this lifestyle.

"What do you think?" His voice soothed as he gripped onto my shoulders, his lips lingering on my hair as he breathed in my hair

"I think it's perfect" I smiled closing my eyes as I tuned into his heart beat enjoying the sound of its rhythm, each beat music to my ears as was his breathing.

His thumbs rubbed against the skin of my exposed shoulders as he leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on my neck, the warmth of his lips sticking to my skin even as he pulled away.

"That's the answer I was counting on" he breathed turning from me as he grabbed four of my suitcases in his large palms pulling them into the air as he moved them from the front door to another door by the living room.

"And guess what?" he smiled as he turned to look at me before opening the white painted door "We can sleep together every day that you rest, there's a basement bedroom down there."

I arched my eyebrows in surprise folding my arms with a chuckle

"Did you plan it to be this comfortable for me?" I frowned feeling slightly suspicious

"Nope, the house came with three bedrooms..., two upstairs and one here which was surprising to me too. But hey maybe there's a psychic in town who saw this coming" he winked with humour in his eyes as he descended down the staircase disappearing from my sight.

"Don't you need help with those suitcases?" I called after him as I quickly darted to the door

"Hell no" He responded with a snort

I arched an eyebrow with a smirk as I walked down the stairs that creaked under my weight, my fingers brushing against the smooth walls as the smell of candles hit my nose. Vanilla, strawberry and cinnamon..., I smiled as I realised that he had seriously turned on the romance this week and I was impressed.

Reaching the bottom step I looked around the decently sized room that was lit in a haze of orange glow from the candles that were sat on the mahogany bedside tables each placed at either side of the headboard. The bed was enormous and beautifully designed, the headboard was white leather and the mattress looked to be a body moulding type.

Egyptian cotton sheets and designer cushions, it seemed to good to be true and I began to wonder for a moment if this was a dream. I would be extremely disappointed if I were to wake up and this not to be my reality because I was happy, the warmth inside my cold body radiating throughout me making me smile. Love, that was what I was experiencing.

"Did you really pick out this bed, I thought you would have been the previously owned type..." I commented turning my head to Alcide as he placed my suitcases by a giant mirrored closet which made me lapse into a silence.

"Well..." he shrugged turning to smile at me "Victoria suggested that I should invest in an interior designer this time around and I guess that was the right decision seeing how impressed you are."

I chuckled as I continued to stare at the closet, it was beautiful and although it wasn't big enough to hold every item of clothing I had brought with me it was a spectacular piece of furniture and I was grateful that he took that into consideration. He was learning to pay attention to the small details and he really was trying his hardest to impress me and it was working.

"Impressive, who knew the big bad wolf could have a feminine touch to him?" I joked placing my hand on my waist with a smile

He glared at me, his eyes sparkling in the orange glow of the candles

"Ain't nothing feminine about me _Pamela_" he smirked emphasising my full name with a sarcastic voice, his chest rising as he took in a deep breath before walking towards me.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked running my fingers through my hair pulling it over one shoulder as I smiled up at my wolf as he stepped into my personal space, the tips of his shoes hitting mine as he slid his hands to my waist.

"She's an old friend from the Jackson pack I was a part of a while back" he answered raking his eyes from my eyes to my lips.

I shuffled impossibly closer to him as my hands rose to his shoulders wrapping my fingers around the back of his strong neck

"Would you go back?" I whispered as he lowered his face to mine, his nose ticking against mine gently

"No" he said with sincerity "Not when I have you, we're a pack now" he smiled

I chuckled as I eyed his lips for a brief moment

"A dysfunctional pack that includes a werewolf and a vampire, sounds insane" I frowned with a smirk.

His hands tickled my ribcage as he shrugged

"Insane beats normal any day" he whispered, his voice rugged as he breathed gently

I bit my lip with a single nod.

"I agree"

His lips fell to mine as he claimed my mouth in a searing kiss, my eyes fluttered shut as his hands gripped onto my waist securely pulling me flush against his warm body.

Allowing him to claim me in the moment I ran my fingers through his dark hair as his hands fell to my thighs and in one swift movement he lifted me in the air. My legs wrapped around his torso as he continued to kiss me, his heart pounding as I struggled for air that I didn't need. Passion, it was what we were made of and I didn't want to lose this spark. We were one.

Pulling away he walked towards the bed and lay me down, our eyes never leaving each others as he climbed over me. His hands at either side of my head as he smiled down at me, I reached my hands up to his plaid shirt ripping it open revealing his perfectly defined body that was screaming to be touched.

He was beautiful, like some sort of God from another planet. His fingers tickled down my chest to the where my t-shirt began, grasping it firmly he tore the material in a swift move exposing me to him. His eyes wild as he leaned down, his warm breath on my skin as he kissed the skin on my neck.

"Alcide" I whispered making him sit up

"Pam?"

I lifted my palm to his chest, my hand resting on his beating heart as my eyes sank into his.

"I love you" I sighed

Gripping my wrist he pulled my hand to his lips sweeping them across my skin before looking at me again, leaning forward he rested his naked torso against mines. The contrast in our body temperatures making us groan, stroking his thumb against my lips he smiled.

"I love you too, I love you more than I've loved anything before" he nodded leaning his face to mine as he claimed my lips once again.

Perfection, I was in heaven and I didn't want to leave as he growled against my neck. The animal within him releasing as his hands roughly worked on my skinny leather leggings, my arms encircled his neck with need of closeness as he threw my clothes over across the room. There were no words spoken between us as he pulled away from me sitting up, shrugging off the remains of his torn shirt he looked over my body. I was practically naked but I wasn't intimidated, I felt comfortable being vulnerable in his presence.

He worked on the belt of his jeans as I sat up to remove my bra, we hadn't been intimate for almost a week and I knew that Alcide had little restraint sexually. He was an animal by nature as was I, we needed certain things and this was one of them.

Growling with irritation he stood from the bed and ripped his jeans from his body before diving back towards me, gripping my ankles he tugged me down the bed with an approving smile as I had removed the last shred of clothing from my body.

"Y'know I really wouldn't mind if you were to walk around the house like this all night long" he smirked hooking his fingers under my knees

I let out a yelp as he pulled me towards him

"I bet you wouldn't, pervert" I laughed as he slowly lowered himself in between my legs.

His abs resting against my stomach as he growled lowly, taking in a shaky breath I ground my teeth together as I felt his length press into me slightly.

"You're so beautiful" he sighed resting his weight on his elbows as he kissed a trail from my neck down to my chest.

I closed my eyes and relished in the moment of his lips on me, the rough skin of his palms touching my body..., squeezing my ass he watched as I groaned at his touch. Pride evident in his eyes at the affect he had on me, I quickly reached up to grip onto his shoulders pulling him down to me.

"Enough with the foreplay" I frowned

"Eager are we, patience is a virtue" he smiled sliding his hand up my body, his fingers tickling over my breasts while he watched me intently.

Growling in frustration I rose my hips deliberately brushing myself against his length smiling with content as he hissed, his brow furrowing

"Patience is a pain in the fucking ass." I argued

Letting out a laugh he playfully bit my lower lip before gripping my inner thighs spreading me wide as he looked at me for a moment, I nodded once with an arch of my eyebrow as he suddenly thrust forward. I gasped as he plunged inside me; the heat of his length piercing me quickly forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. I looked up at him as he continued to slide forward, inch after inch filling me making my walls clench around him at the powerful sensation that radiated throughout my body. Whining I arched my back as he thrust to the hilt, his hands clenching into the sheets around my head as he stayed still for a few moments. His chest heaving as he gazed at me in concentration, neither of us would last long.

I encouraged him to move as I bucked my hips, he pulled back and thrust into me again this time much harder and faster igniting a fire within the pit of my stomach. I moaned as a coil within my womb seemed to be tightening, my orgasm was close.

"Alcide, please!" I begged ripping my nails down his shoulders and across his back

Roaring he began a brutal rhythm, screaming as he pounded into me I clutched at his large form my fangs itching my gums as I scraped my teeth against his arm. He feel of him inside me was nothing like I had experienced, he was powerful and unstoppable as he hit a sensitive spot within me over and over again. It was amazing, sex with Alcide was unmatched.

Every thrust seemed to hit deeper as my legs tightened around his torso, a flinch of pain once in a while due to his massive girth. But I welcomed it, the pain excited me just as the pleasure did. It was almost like being a virgin again, my walls stretching impossibly wide hurting yet feeling incredibly delicious at the same time.

I didn't know quite how to explain it but the closest word to describe it was ecstasy. Lifting my legs over his shoulders he changed our position, I was almost standing on my head when he began pounding into me again delving deeper within me. I screamed and moaned and hissed, but my vocabulary disappeared as my mind focused only on receiving pleasure.

The sounds of our bodies smacking together only added fuel to the fire as his growls got louder, my jaw hung open as his speed increased. I arched my back once again only to be greeted by an explosion within me.

"Alcide!" I screamed, my fangs dropping instantly as I kicked him backwards gripping onto his arms so I remained on him.

I sank my fangs into his neck as I rode him, he roared as he gripped my thighs slamming me down onto him one final time sending a jolt of pleasure laced with pain through me. I drank his blood as I moaned, his breathing laboured as he held me still releasing his seed inside me.

Pulling back after I had, had enough I licked his essence from my lips smiling down at him as he eyed me with content.

"You are amazing" he sighed lazily, his hands taking hold of my waist as he removed me from his length and pulled me down with him on the bed.

I smiled as he spooned me, his lips kissing my neck as his large arm encircled my waist.

"I could live like this forever" I smiled

"Me too, baby..."

I gulped knowing that forever wasn't a literal option in his world, but I took solace knowing that we could live like this for a good amount of years.


	3. Victoria

_Thanks so much for the reviews once again, this chapter was supposed to be up a couple of days ago but work got on top of me and slight changes needed to be made. For those who asked about the updating status of this story, I usually don't take too long to update. Usually weekly, that is the time frame I like to work with but if work gets too much then updates might slightly be slower but just PM me if you are impatient. :) Any ways here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave reviews! - DMcInk._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Victoria_

* * *

When I woke up the following night I instantly felt like something was wrong, my stomach had turned in a way where I knew that things were not alright. Sitting upright I frowned feeling the cold, usually the bed was warm but not tonight. Alcide was missing, gripping the sheets around my naked body I shimmied out of bed and quickly darted for the stairs when I heard voices. Stopping in my tracks I listened.

"_Do you realise the implications that this could cause our pack or are you so delusional that we don't even matter to you?"_

A woman's voice and she was angry by the sounds of it

"_I left the pack, Victoria. You and the others mean nothing to me no more so why don't you leave before this gets out of hand. I'll phone you later to explain it but I can't do this right now, not when she's sleeping." Alcide's voice was hurried and annoyed_

I clenched my teeth and my hands as it quickly became apparent that this conversation was about me, his little friend Victoria sounded like a complete cunt from the sounds of things but I remained downstairs. I didn't want to cause a scene that was unnecessary.

"_You talk about her like she means something to you, Alcide. If the word gets around that you're fucking a vampire you'll be the laughing stock of the town..., get rid of her for your own good." She hissed _

"_She does mean something to me, Vicky." He growled "And I couldn't give a fuck what you or the rest of the town think of me, I ain't gonna live my life like a fucking robot. Yeah she's a vampire but I couldn't give a shit, she's my girlfriend and if you have a problem with that then you can fuck off with the rest of those fuckers." He raised his voice._

I smiled as I brought the sheets to my nose taking in the scent of his body, he was defending me and I adored him for it.

"_What about me, Alcide?" she spoke softly "We had the time of our lives when we were together, don't you remember those days. We were so in love." _

"_Those days are gone, in the past..., this is the present and I'm in love with another woman." He sighed "Vicky please leave, I'll call you tomorrow." _

"_You have no idea what you're missing out on, babe" she replied as the sound of heels clicked against the floors._

"_Goodbye Victoria." Alcide said before the sound of the door shut. _

I frowned at what I had just heard, he was with Victoria before? Apparently she had just been an old friend but obviously not. I heard his heavy footsteps getting closer to the stairs so quickly darted to the bed, I didn't want him to think that I was snooping around but there was no way that I was leaving this subject. I wanted to know about Victoria because now that she was invited into our home I didn't feel as safe as I did yesterday especially knowing that she wasn't my biggest fan.

Tucking myself beneath the covers I sat up against the headboard as Alcide descended the stairs, he had no shirt on and his jeans were hanging low on his hips. I felt a little irritated that she had seen him like that but I wasn't going to make some drama about it. Alcide naturally walked around half naked, he felt comfortable that way and I certainly wouldn't stop him because it cheered my night up.

He scratched the back of his head, his dark hair a mess from our last sexual encounter as he smiled at me. His eyes were dark and glowing just as they always were but tonight they held worry within them and I smirked knowing that it was about his little mongrel friend, I hadn't even met her yet and I hated her.

"Hey" he sighed walking towards the opposite side of the bed to grab his beer that was fresh from the fridge

"Some conversation you had going on there" I smiled getting straight to the point as I waggled my eyebrows at him with humour

Smirking he took a few gulps of beer before setting it down again.

"I thought you were asleep, sorry you had to hear that" he huffed as he sat down on the edge of the bed

"The bed was cold, it woke me up" I replied "And it's fine, a little drama to enlighten my night. It seems that Victoria or Vicky as you like to call her is an overdramatic bitch." I smiled.

Alcide chuckled with a nod as he climbed into bed pulling the covers over himself before shuffling towards me

"Yeah she's one fiery character, that's for sure..., and a pain in the ass." He added shaking his head

I nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me flush against his warm body, his skin was hot. It was like having my own personal heater.

"What did she mean by our relationship having implications on the pack?" I quizzed, curious by the threatening sentence she used earlier.

Brushing his stubble against my arm he left a trail of soft kisses along my wrist and up to my elbow, his tongue lightly licking my skin as he smiled.

"That doesn't matter she was wrong in what she said, I'm not a part of any pack just like I told you..., she thought I was back in Jackson because I wanted to be with her that's why she turned up tonight. Word spreads fast here and she obviously got the wrong idea." He explained

I chuckled with a smile.

"You should have told her that you're much hotter vampire girlfriend was waiting downstairs for her werewolf to ravish her" I grinned quickly sitting up and throwing my leg over him.

Grinning Alcide gripped my waist as I straddled him, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips I suddenly felt my fangs itch.

"Ah fuck" I huffed sitting up with irritation "I need to feed" I gulped

"There's tru blood in the fridge..."

I scrunched my nose in disgust before shaking my head

"No, I need fresh blood" I smiled.

His expression suddenly changed then as he frowned a little, I removed myself from him and arched an eyebrow

"What?" I shrugged

"Nothing, I just thought you were done with the hunting thing for a while..."

Rolling my eyes I stood from the bed and headed for my suitcases, the last thing I needed was for him to start bitching about my eating habits.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am actually a vampire" I turned to him with mock shock as I raised my arms in the air

He glared at me for a moment before I turned from him to search for a decent outfit before I ventured through the dark.

"Obviously." He said dryly "But my concern isn't with whether you kill somebody, my worry is that you wonder into the wrong territory."

I made a face as I grabbed a black and white outfit, a pencil skirt and a white shirt. Quickly dressing I faced Alcide once again, his eyebrows still furrowed as he looked at me quizzically.

"What?" I snapped

"If you wonder into a werewolf dominated territory then they won't hesitate to kill you, they will tear you to pieces if they catch you Pam." He stated, anger in his tone as his voice raised.

"I've been doing this for a long, long time Alcide" I huffed "I know what I'm doing, just stop worrying so much."

Sliding his fingers through his hair he shrugged loosing the attitude as he looked at me, his lips pursing together in defeat.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him seriously, I was well aware this wasn't a game to him so I didn't want him to think that I was taking this as a joke. "Alcide..."

His eyes met mines once again, parting his lips I waited for him to say something but nothing came out as he stood to his feet. Walking towards me with the sexy swagger he always retained around me I felt my lips twitch into a small smile as he sighed. Wrapping his giant arms around me he pulled me into a tight embrace, his warm naked chest pressed against my face as I smiled against his skin.

"You better be, cause if anyone lays a finger on you I think I might just tear them to shreds" he whispered into my hair, his grin widening as I chuckled against him.

"Sounds fun" I laughed running the tip of my nose against his rock hard chest, tickling him gently as he rubbed my lower back.

"Hmm" he sighed "You better go before I take advantage of you again" he smiled, his hand lifting from my back and landing hard on my ass.

The cracking sound of the impact echoed through the room making me flinch although it didn't really hurt, it left a sting and I was sure his hand print would be there but it felt amazing.

Pushing against his chest roughly with a growl I smiled before turning for the staircase

"Bye, my big bad wolf" I smiled before disappearing up the stairs.


End file.
